Amor y pecado
by Fairytail4eve123456
Summary: Una guerra entre Fiore y un pais vecino estalla , en Magnolia igual ocurria la guerra la cual se llevo a Lucy , los demas van en busca de venganza sin saber que habria una sorpresa relacionada con Lucy en el pais enemigo


**Hola esta historia es bien cruda y espero k les guste**

* * *

Natsu estaba de camino hacia las afueras de Magnolia con Erza, Gray y Happy. Erza y Happy llevaban ramos de flores mientras que Natsu y Grey llevaban velas, cada uno de ellos llevaba demasiada tristeza en sus ojos, pero ningún sentimiento de los tres de podría comparar a lo que siente Natsu quien además de sentir tristeza y dolor también sentía demasiada culpa. Los demás igualmente sentían culpa pero ninguno se sentía igual que el mago de fuego, pero después de los sucesos que ocurrieron era de esperar que ellos se sintieran así.

Solo a pasado una semana del hecho, un poco mas de la mitad de la población de Magnolia había muerto, pero solo un mago había caído en el combate su nombre era Lucy quien seguramente tuvo la peor muerte de todas

Habían llegado al cementerio donde se había puesto una gran lapida con los nombres de los fallecidos y por supuesto el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia también estaba hay, hubo muchos muertos en el incidente haci que el alcalde decidió hacer un entierro masivo (todos los cuerpos en una gran fosa), hubo muchas personas en contra del entierro masivo pero al final no había nada que pudieron hacer. Erza y Happy pusieron las flores en la tumba mientras que Natsu y Gray pusieron las velas.

Pronto los recuerdos de aquel día llegaron sorpresivamente

Un país vecino le había declarado la guerra a Fiore hace mas o menos un mes atacando algunas ciudades y entre ellas estaba Magnolia. Fairy tail había luchado duro para protegerla, cada uno lucho contra todos los soldados, pero los magos del país enemigos tenían magos demasiado fuerte ni siquiera la Titania Erza era rival contra ellos, Gildarts y Laxus podían pelear pero al ser muchos les costaba, incluso Crimen Sociere lucho junto a ellos y gracias a eso pudieron salvar casi a la mitad de la población, era lo único que podían hacer, pero algo inesperado sucedió en la batalla.

FLASHBACK

Natsu estaba luchando contra su oponente desesperadamente en una montaña cerca de Magnolia, con Lissana y Lucy a su lado su oponente era alto ojos brillante color rojo y de cabello negro, el usa una magia similar a la de Sherry de Lamia Scale, que puede controlar a lo que no es humano incluyendo a los espíritus celestiales de Lucy, a pesar que no importaba en ese momento ya que Lucy las había perdido y con lo único con lo que se defendía era con su látigo.

Jajajajaja crees que la gente me puede vencer ¿- el hombre sonrió -ni si quera ustedes me pueden poner un dedo encima mío

Entonces fueron atacados por rocas en forma de humano, eran demasiado era imposible que salieran victoriosos de esta

No terminan de aparecer! –Exclamo Lucy

Pero tenemos que hacer todo lo posible –dijo Lissana- mientras que se transformaba en tigresa, pero de repente volvió a su forma normal

Lissana?

Me quede sin magia!-exclamo ella- , y de repente una figura la tacleo empujándola hacia un acantilado , afortunadamente ella logro agarrase de algo y quedo colgando del precipicio , no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo mas iba lograr resistir

Natsu! Ayuda!- exclamo ella

Lissana!-exclamo Natsu mientras iba en su rescate-pero entonces escucho otro grito de auxilio

Natsu!- Lucy grito por ayuda- Natsu se dio vuelta y vio a Lucy debajo de una figura de roca

Natsu! –Lissana grito de nuevo, Natsu vio a Lissana luego voltio a ver a Lucy y de nuevo a Lissana, a quien debo salvar-Exclamaba Natsu

Natsu! – tanto Lucy como Lissana gritaron a la misma vez

De repente Lucy grito, Natsu miro a la criatura de piedra levantar la mano para aplastar la cabeza de Lucy, Natsu sin dudarlo corrió al rescate de Lucy mientras tanto Lissana perdió el agarre

AHHHAHHA!

Natsu golpeo tan fuerte a la figura que se destruyo, luego de eso Natsu corrió y grito –Lissana- tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza ¿y si la vuelvo a perder? ¿Y si ella esta vez muere de verdad? ¿Y si es como la ultima vez que el no pudo hacer nada? Muchas preguntas inundaron su cabeza mientras se sentía culpable, pero de repente sintió un gran alivio

Yo-yo estoy bien –decía Lissana que tenia los brazos transformados en alas y se salvo por suerte-

Gracias a dios – exclamo Natsu

Por suerte logre recuperar un poco de mi magia, suficiente para transformarme por pocos segundos

Lissana este bien- pregunto Lucy corriendo hacia ellos-

Si estoy bien, ahora vamos a ayudar a los demás - dijo Lissana corriendo hacia la ciudad sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros no la seguían- Lucy se derrumbo de rodillas por el cansancio, Natsu se sentó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados

¿Me pregunto si el chico contra quien estábamos luchando se fue?- dijo ella- Natsu no respondió

¿Natsu? – Siguió sin recibir respuestas- o por cierto gracias por salvarme la vida

No era tanto-al fin hablo y Lucy se quedo en silencio-

Esas cosas eran débiles y patéticas y usted no podía luchar contra ellos? – Dijo mirándola enojado- ¡Lissana estaba colgando de un acantilado hace un rato! ¡Y sin mi ayuda tuvo que arreglárselas ella sola! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no tuviera magia suficiente? ¿Qué pasa si la pierdo otra vez? Yo no fui a rescatarla porque tuve que salvarte a ti, porque tú eres como esas cosas patéticas y débiles! ¿Y porque estoy contigo de todos modos? Si no eres más que una damisela en apuro que pudo quedarse todo este tiempo con papa! ¡Pero no usted tuvo que escaparse para intentar ser alguien quien nunca lograra ser! ¡Tú escapaste porque odiabas ese lugar! ¡Te escapaste por tus propias acciones egoístas! ¡Por eso eres lo que eres una princesa mimada, débil y egoísta!

Voy a volver-dijo Natsu- si me vas a seguir preocúpate de no estorbar a nadie por que es lo que siempre haces

Lucy se quedo sentada allí mirando como Natsu se alejaba de ella

Natsu estaba muy enojado con ella en esos momentos. En serio ¿Cómo alguien pude ser tan débil? , casi perdió de nuevo a Lissana y Lucy actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, no pudo creer lo débil que era esa chica, mientras se acercaba al pueblo se detuvo y miro hacías atrás, Lucy se había perdido de vista, Lucy no lo había seguido, por un segundo quiso volver, pero no lo hizo, sin saber que luego lamentaría esa decisión

Un grito se escucho y de repente la montaña empezó a moverse, todo el mundo en la ciudad como Natsu se voltearon a ver algo que los dejo consternados, ellos vieron que la montaña empezó a tomar forma, no se veía como un ser humano si no mas bien como el robot gigante que Phantom Lord había usado para atacar al gremio

Ellos miraron sorprendidos, luego la montaña se dirigió hacia el pueblo, cada mago se preparaba para atacar hasta que un hombre empezó a gritar desde la montaña

Oigan soldados retirada! El pelinegro oponente anterior de Natsu grito, ellos miraron con sorpresa

No me mal interpreten nuestro trabajo aquí a terminado –dijo el- tenemos mejores cosas

De repente fue atacado por varia espadas, luego de esquivarlas vio algunas personas que iban hacia el, Erza, Gray y Natsu, el sonrió

Así que ustedes deben ser el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy tail según los rumores es un honor conocerlos –hizo una reverencias-

Chicos! –Lucy grito- los demás se detuvieron al verla atrapada en las manos de la montaña-

¡Lucy ¡–grito Erza-

Aguanta ahí!-le dijo Gray, mientras que Natsu parecía molesto y no dijo nada-

¿Me pregunto si ustedes serian dignos oponentes? Por que si no, no serán capases de salvar a su amiga- dijo el pelinegro-

Parece que nos estas subestimando?- dijo Gray haciéndose sonar los nudillos

Sus ataques eran débiles ya que habían utilizado la mayor parte de su magia, por otra parte el hombre hizo aparecer marionetas más fuertes que con los que peleo Natsu, ellos ni siquiera pudieron arañarlos cayendo derrumbados, estaban demasiado débiles para seguir de pie

Como pensaba ustedes no so más que unos buenos para nada- dijo el pelinegro-

Chicos! –Lucy grito una vez mas pero todos los intentos eran imposible no les quedaban fuerzas-

Bueno parece que no te necesitare más. Le dijo a Lucy haciéndose chasquiar los dedos-

Y con un simple acto el mundo empezó a derrumbarse para ellos

Enfrente de sus ojos el títere de roca empezó a arrancarles los miembros a la maga celestial, miembro por miembro el arrojo a un lado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Sus compañeros vieron con horror como partes del cuerpo de Lucy caían cerca de ellos, Ellos quedaron en un estado de shock, sus cuerpos temblaban y empezaban a salir las lágrimas observando las partes cuerpo de su compañera encima de un charco de sangre

Pero el hombre no había terminado con ella , el se acerco al oído de esta y empezó a susurrarle algo , nadie podía escuchar lo que decía ni siquiera Natsu quien con su gran sentido del oído no podía entender ni una sola palabra , si se hubieran dado tiempo para pensar se darían cuenta que hablaba en otro idioma , pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello , de hecho ya no importaba , todo sucedió tan rápido se le acerco y le arranco unos de los ojos a Lucy como si ella no tuviera bastante dolor , sus amigos no pudieron hacer nada al respecto y por eso era que sentirían culpa después , habían visto a un amigo sufrir, pasar por tal infierno y sin embargo no podrían hacer algo al respecto.

Bueno entonces- dijo el hombre con el ojo en la mano- me retiro

Y antes de darse cuenta el títere de roca lanzo a Lucy lejos, todos no se movían por lo sucedido hasta que el sonido del cuerpo chocando con el piso los despertó y Natsu salió corriendo

N-Natsu? –preguntaba Erza-

Vamos!-fue lo único que dijo corriendo hacia una dirección en la que se detuvo, esto le dio tiempo para que Erza y Gray le alcanzaran, pero al igual que el dragón slayer se quedaron congelados con lo que vieron

El cuerpo de Lucy

Sentían lágrimas formándose en sus ojos por su querida nakama quien sufrió tan terrible muerte, no podían dejar de llorar hasta que la mano de Lucy se movió, con este simple acto sus compañeros fueron corriendo hacia ella

Estaba viva

Después de sentir tanto dolor y sufrimiento aun estaba viva , pero por supuesto ella sentía dolor , ella estaba muriendo de dolor , el corazón se les rompía al ver a su compañero en ese estado , sabiendo que su vida se terminara pronto y no había nada que pudieran hacer , ninguno se atrevió a hablar , no sabían que hacer , ellos sabían que no habían esperanza para ella , Nadie ni siquiera Wendy ni Porlyusica podrían curar tanto daño , todo lo que podrían hacer es pasar los últimos momentos de la rubia con ellos

Ch…cos –Lucy hablo- Ella no podía detener las lagrimas que le salían por todo el dolor que sentía, su cuerpo estaba intacto desde la cabeza a la cintura pero sus piernas y su brazo derecho fueron arrancados

L-Lucy resiste-Erza dijo se obligo a creer que su amiga podría sobrevivir sabiendo que era imposible en ese estado en el que esta -resiste de seguro va a venir ayuda

Yo se… yo no puedo-se quedo mirando Lucy a sus amigos por supuesto era obvio pero no quería decirles sobre todo el dolor que sentía, sabia que les rompería el corazón, pero ella sigue mirando a ellos todos estaban llorando, Erza estaba arrodillada al lado de ella mientras Gray y Natsu aun estaban de pie observándola, ella levanto su único brazo siendo capturado por Erza.

Chi..Cos yo – Lucy miro al cielo luego miro a Natsu a quien la culpa se lo comía por dentro, el sabia que era su culpa si el no la hubiera dejado sola ella no estaría pasando por aquel sufrimiento, a pesar de todo ese dolor se la arreglo para dar una supuesta despedida.

Ella sonrió

A pesar de sus lagrimas dio la mas sincera sonrisa, sus compañeros la miraban confundidos de cómo en ese estado podría dar tan bella sonrisa

Entonces la mano de Lucy aflojo, su sonrisa desapareció y se podía ver que sus ojos perdían el brillo que los caracterizaba

Lucy- Erza la miro fijamente pero la rubia no tuvo reacción, ella estaba inmóvil

Lucy, Lucy – Erza la sacudió rezando que solo se haya desmayado pero ella sabia que no era eso

Erza se dio por vencido y se centro en detener sus lagrimas los chicos que estaban detrás de ella hicieron lo mismo, ellos sabían que ya nada se podrían hacer, Natsu se quedo con una mirada incrédula en su rostro sin poder creer lo ocurrido

después del "adiós" de Lucy los demás aparecieron principalmente Makarov, Levy ,Mira , Lissana , Wendy ,Happy y Charle, como era de esperar Levy y Mira inmediatamente se pusieron a llorar mientras que los demás estaban en estado de shock , Wendy se ofreció a curar a Lucy con la esperanza que aun no sea demasiado tarde , pero Erza le hizo darse cuenta que ya o había esperanza así que Wendy entro en llanto siendo consolada por Charle quien igual estaba llorando , Makarov , Lissana y Happy aun estaba en shock , pronto Natsu se hecho a llorar también.

Fin Flashback

Todo el gremio trataba de superar la perdida de su compañera, los trabajos que hacia El equipo de Natsu no lo hacían bien, porque ninguno de ellos se sentía con ganas de salir de misión, Happy siempre escaba para que nadie le viera romper en llanto, no habían peleas en el gremio e incluso Erza dejo de comer cualquier tipo de pastel

Pero ellos no planeaban seguir adelante por la muerte Lucy así por así, no, esto significaba la guerra, Fairy tail fue unos de los gremios escogidos por el rey de Fiore para derrotar a las "7 almas pecadoras" el grupo mas poderosa de ese reino, se dice que son los generales de la armada de ese reino y los guardias del rey

Así que ellos iban a vengar a su nakama, pagarían por lo que le hicieron a Lucy, ellos iban a vengar su muerte pase lo que pase

* * *

**Espero que les haya guastado , esta historia no es mas que una traduccin y publicare un capitulo todos los sabados**


End file.
